BM (Baby Maraya) Extras
BM (Baby Maraya) Extras 'are extra episodes from "'Baby Maraya". These are the list of the show's extra episodes: Baby Maraya Goes to Brazil (UK Title: Maraya Goes to Brazil) - Maraya and Alan go to Brazil. Maraya Loses Her Voice - When Maraya loses her voice, Alan figures out what Maraya wants by playing a game called "Charades". Alan Makes Maraya Sick - After Alan feeds Maraya, she gets sick Alan Makes Maraya Cry 12 Days In A Row - Alan makes Maraya cry 12 days in a row by doing bad things to her. Catherine Cook Feeds Maraya - Catherine tries to feed Maraya her morning breakfast, when suddenly she and Alan found out that Maraya had problems with her stomach. Italy Fights With Alan - Italy and Alan are having a fight about Maraya. Italy Feeds Maraya - Alan asks Italy to feed Maraya. Alan Feeds Maraya Butterscotch Pudding - Alan starts to feed Maraya some butterscotch pudding. Alan Takes A Picture - Alan wants to take a picture of someone, but everyone was busy. And even he woke Maraya up from her nap. Maraya Can't Stop Laughing - When Alan tries to make Maraya laugh, she laughs hard and can't stop laughing! Everyone in the Cook family try to find a way to make her stop laughing, but can't! Baby Maraya's 2nd Birthday - It's Maraya's 2nd birthday, and Maraya finally becomes a toddler! My Life As A 2 Year Old - It's Maraya's 1st day to become a toddler! Going to the Future - Maraya and Alan go to the future instead of the past: They learn about Maraya's childhood. Baby Maraya's Special Day - Alan does special things for Maraya. The New Cook Family's Baby - The Cook family have a new baby. The Autistic Medicine - Maraya and Oliver take their autistic medicine so that way they won't have autism. Flu Shots - Maraya and Oliver get their flu shots. The Robotic and Evil Alan - Robot Alan look after the babies while the "good" Alan runs errands. But while the "robotic" Alan were looking after the babies, everything goes wrong, and Maraya and Oliver want the "good" Alan back! First Time Trick or Treating - Alan asks Warren to look after the babies while they went trick or treating. The Bombed and New House - When the Cooks' resident gets bombed (exploded), they must move to a new house. Maraya's Valentine's Day Surprise - Maraya makes a Valentine's Day surprise for Alan. Gone Fishin' - Maraya and Alan go fishing. Stressful Sleep - When Maraya has trouble sleeping, Warren must help her fall asleep. Maraya and Oliver's Easter Egg Hunt - Maraya and Oliver have their first Easter egg hunt for the first time! The Family Visit - Maraya, the Adams family, and the Cooks' family have a family visit. Busy Feeders - Maraya wants Alan to feed her, but it seems he is too busy: Maraya cries because no one would feed her. Another Special Day - Maraya and Alan go out for ice cream on their special day. Maraya Rides - After Maraya gets a new tricycle, Alan teaches her how to use it. Maraya Rides Again - Maraya and Alan go out for a bike ride at the park. They see Rosa and her mom on the way. Rosa teaches Maraya some neat tricks. After Rosa taught her, she could do it! But then all of a sudden, Maraya gets hurt and cries! Maraya's Tricycle Accident - Maraya and Rosa ride their tricycles to the woods. But all of sudden Maraya fell off a cliff and gets hurt. Maraya's Tricycle Accident (pt. 2) - Maraya is still down in a cliff, being hurt and tired. Then Alan Cook comes and rescues her. Maraya's Got Earworm! - Maraya gets an ABC Mouse song stuck in her head and cannot get it out! The Hospital - Whwn Maraya hurts her knee, Alan teaches Maraya about the hospital. Also they discover that Warren is in the hospital. Needy Oliver - Oliver needs a lot of things from everyone. Maraya's (2nd) Nightmare - Maraya gets another nightmare. The Wedding - Maraya and the Cook family go to Debbie and Steve's wedding. The Wedding (pt. 2, Season Finale) - After Debbie and Steve's marriage, they have a party. Season 2 Note: This season has a different intro, and plus the house is redesigned again. The Baby's Coming! - Debbie and Steve get another baby. Catastrophic Dreams - Maraya gets some bad dreams while she takes her nap. Maraya's First Psychology - Maraya gets to see the psychologist for the first time! Maraya's Headsprout Program - Maraya goes on a website program called "Headsprout". Baby Maraya's Needs - The Story - Warren records a video about Maraya's needs Life Without Alan (pt. 1) - Maraya wishes Alan wouldn't be there for her. Life Without Alan (pt.2) - Now that Alan's gone for Maraya, she wishes Alan would come back. Baby Maraya's Potty Emergency - While Maraya and Alan are gone somewhere in GoCity, Maraya has to go to the potty and she cannot hold it! Baby Maraya's Disappearance - While Alan gets ready to feed her, Maraya runs away. Then after Alan finds her, they discover that Italy ate her food. Baby Maraya's Broken Arm - Maraya breaks her arm while playing outside. The Bottle Crisis - When Maraya cries, Alan makes her bottle. Then he had a phone call so he let Warren do it. Then Warren had to talk with Italy outside. Maraya cries hard about it. Then Warren gets her bottle and gives it to her and Maraya is happy again! It's Taking Us To Africa! - Maraya and Alan find a time machine in the attic, and it seems when Alan first worked it, it takes him and baby Maraya to Africa! The Baby's Reaction - The Cook family have a visit with Debbie's new baby and show her to Stick Guy. But his reaction to the new baby was stupid. Then the baby cried after he called the baby stupid. Oliver's First Birthday - It's Oliver's first birthday, so he finally turns 1 year old! The Cook Family's Timeline (1 Hour Special) - The Cook family share their timelines together! Maraya's Afraid of the Dark - Maraya is afraid of the dark! Maraya Gets Sick Again! - While the Cook family look around Walmart, a smell makes Maraya sick and gives her a stomach virus. Maraya's Three Fascinating Things - Alan shows the viewers all three things that Maraya is fascinated in. Three's a Crowd! - After Warren ruins Haley and Rosa's things, they seem that they don't want to be his friends anymore! Maraya's Third Birthday - Maraya finally turns 3 years old on her birthday! Season 3 Note: This season has another different intro, but the house's design is the same as the previous season Secret Agents.- Maraya and Alan try to spy on Italy, so they dress up as secret agents. Transportation Disaster - The Cook family and Maraya are going on vacation for three days, but when they get back on the bus the last night, everything goes wrong! Maraya and Oliver's Train Ride - Maraya and Oliver ride a train for the first time! The Busy Family - The Cook family seem to be busy with a lot of things. Maraya Becomes The Safety Policeman (again...) - Alan asks Maraya if she could be a safety policeman so she could watch after Oliver. Who Are You? - The Cook family meet a new neighbor, but it seems that their new next door neighbor needs to be welcome! Lost In the Arcade - Maraya and Alan go to an arcade one Friday night. Maraya gets lost all of a sudden and cannot find her baby owner, but it seems that she found ilovealancook. The Carnival - The Cook family go to the carnival. My Very Best Buddy - Alan thinks that Maraya is his best buddy. Maraya Watches Baby Bach - While Maraya and Alan were at the DVD store, Maraya sees a Baby Einstein DVD and asks Alan if they can buy it: After Maraya watches the DVD, she gets obsessed with it! Alan Goes To Therapy - Alan has to go to therapy because he makes Maraya cry too much. Maraya and Alan 3 - Maraya and Alan do special things just for themselves. The Important Phone Calls - In the episode, it seems that Alan had a lot of phone calls to make: While Alan was walking to the living room and carrying Maraya, he puts her down on the floor which causes her to cry. Real Tips For Feeding Your Baby - Alan tells the viewers some real tips on bottlefeeding your baby. Maraya's First Tubing - Maraya goes inner tubing for the first time! The Broken Vase - While Alan was gone running some errands, Maraya plays with her ball inside the house. Then she accidentally breaks the vase and gets punished! The Last Cookie - Maraya sees that there is one more cookie left on the counter. She decides to eat it. But then all of a sudden, she gets stopped by Alan. Alan then teaches Maraya about sharing. I Can't Do Anything! - Maraya thinks that she can't do anything like a baby. Warren's Nicknames - Warren tells Maraya that he has a bunch of nicknames that he can change! Maraya then gets confused about his nickname changes. Season 4 NOTE: This is the last season of the "BM Extras" series. In this season the theme song is different. Also the Cooks' residence is redesigned one last time. Maraya Plays Hotel - Maraya decides to play hotel at the Cooks' residence. Talent Day - It seems that everyone in the family has a special talent, except for Oliver: The family help Oliver find his "special and real" talent. Growing Up - When Maraya and Oliver can't reach things, they both wish that they can grow up: Maraya makes a show about growing up, but leaves Warren out of the show. Maraya's Temper Tantrum - Maraya throws a temper tantrum at Alan because she couldn't have the scissors. Baby Maraya's Routine - Alan shows the viewers about one-year-old baby Maraya's routine and how it goes. Playground Watch - The Cook family are at the playground. Suddenly they discover that there are two playgrounds: one for babies and one for bigger kids. Warren decides to look after his brother Oliver at the babies playground while Catherine and Alan look after Maraya in the bigger kids playground. Game Show Participation - The Cook family and Maraya participate in a reality game show called "Fetch!". Pre-Grand Finale - The Cook family and Maraya participate in the "pre-grand finale" outside their house while Alan is the host. Doctor Subsitute - When Alan takes Maraya to the doctor one day, they discover that Dr. Grace is sick so Maraya sees Dr. Dave for her subsitute. Different Ringtone - Alan tells the Cook family about his new ringtone for his phone. Maraya and Oliver Clean Up - Maraya and Oliver help Warren clean up his room. Everyone's Too Busy Here! - Maraya wants to show one of the members something, but they said that they were all too busy! Maraya's First Independence Day - Maraya goes with the Cook family to see her first fireworks! Maraya's First Computer Game - Baby Maraya plays a computer game called "Smoothie Operator". Stick Guy the Copycat - While the Cook family was at the competition, Stick Guy tries copying every Cook family member. It's Just For Fun! - When the other family members think of a faster way to win the race, it sems that Catherine was the only one practicing for it! Maraya's Carseat Catastrophe - Maraya doesn't seem to like being in a carseat. Catherine's Birthday Party - It's Catherine's 34th birthday, and Alan prepares a surprise birthday party for her. Catherine's Birthday Present - Alan and Maraya try to find a present that Catherine will like. The Big "Baby Maraya" Finale! - The Cook family members, Catherine, Warren, and Oliver (and Maraya) participate in the grand finale outside. NOTE: Alan didn't participate in the big grand finale because he was the host of this episode. Category:List of (Go! Animate) Episodes